Dead End Begins!
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3048 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Dead End Begins! Fierce | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Dead End Begins! Savage | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 =  ATK Up HP Up | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2342 | Beli3 = 11710 | Title3 = Executioner | Quest4 = Dead End Begins! Raging Blast | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = ATK Up HP Up | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5561 | Beli4 = 24744 | Title4 = General | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *Shuraiya Bascud has a 100% chance to drop when he appears. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manuals and secret characters listed above. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals or secret characters listed above. *This IS a recurring event but it follows a non-standard pattern. See Feature Film Frenzy for details. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to beat Dead End Begins! Seems like this is the first ever FN whose special conditions make it easier, not harder, for us to complete it. Overall, this is not a very difficult FN, through not the easiest one either. Most high end and many mid-level teams should be able to complete it. FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru - no brainer: the final boss is STR, and with Eneru, you can safely stall, charge your specials, and then burst him. If you can get mostly full orb board and Kaku or similar ability, he can be bursted on 1st turn. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk / Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman classic rainbow slasher teams work well. Take two QCK slashers for the final boss fight. *Jinbe Warlord of the Sea: 2.5x Fighter rainbow team, with QCK Jinbe having guaranteed orbs against the final STR boss works pretty well. *Captain Kid and Vergo Donquixote Pirates: 2.5x Striker rainbow team will work too. ** Probably most other 2.5x teams would work too. *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander is one the speed team captains here. Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea may be more risky, since she takes more damage. Suggested subs: Coby/Kaku, Garp, Enel, Jozu, Thatch, Jimbe, Killer, 32DY Luffy, Squard, sub any other QCK/PSY beatsticks, and of course Legend Doffy/Boa or ther QCK/PSY legends work well if you have them work well. *Sengoku the Buddha can clear this. Suggested subs: chose from Zoan Lucci, Kaku, Nero, Prison Croc, Smoker, Breed, Ganfall. Likely only needs Kaku special for bursting the boss in 1 round. *most legends report clears: LL, Ray, Fujitora, SW Ace, LegendDoffy, Bartolomeo have been confirmed. Recommended Support Units Coming soon. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Events